An audio/video information system for recording and playing back audio/video information has been described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,842,194 and 3,842,217 to Clemens, herein incorporated by reference. According to this system, audio/video information is recorded in the form of geometric variations in a spiral groove on the surface of the disc. Disc replicas are then made of an insulating material such as vinyl and are coated first with a conductive film, then with a dielectric film and finally with a lubricant layer. A metallized stylus is utilized as a second electrode forming a capacitor with the video disc. The audio/video information is monitored by the stylus which detects changes in capacitance between the stylus and the video disc as the geometric variations in the form of depressions pass under the stylus.
The dielectric layers employed are generally organic layers such as poly-p-xylylene, described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,901,994 to Mehalso et al and organic layers formed from the deposition of styrene as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,399 to Kaplan et al. Conductive layers that can be utilized with the organic dielectric layers are layers such as trilayers of a copper layer, a nickel/chromium/iron alloy layer, and a third copper layer or layers of copper pseudo alloyed with a nickel/chromium/iron alloy. These conductive layers are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,066 to Nyman et al and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,984,907 and 4,004,080 to Vossen et al, which patents are herein incorporated by reference. These conductive layers form good adhesive bonds with organic dielectric layers, but when these conductive layers are employed with inorganic dielectric layers, as described in the above mentioned copending application to E. B. Priestley et al, it is found that bonding between the conductive layer and the dielectric layer could be improved. It is thus desired to have a conductive layer which will bond strongly with inorganic dielectric layers.